A Wrinkle In Time
by die-kokolores
Summary: After sealing a rift in time with the help of Lazarus's anti-matter twin, the Enterprise stumbles upon a mysterious blue box. Once again, the crew stands between two universes and must fight to save all time!  more detailed summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**_A Wrinkle In Time_**

**_Fandom: _**_Star Trek (TOS) x Doctor Who (revived series) _

**_Warnings:_**_ Nothing you haven't seen before. _

**_Summary: _**_A__fter a shaking encounter with an anti-matter alternate universe, the Enterprise is on its way to Star Base 200 when they pick up a peculiar signal; an eerie siren that is being heard all across the universe. Tracing the sound to a strange blue box, the crew of the Enterprise beams it aboard to discover its connection with the dimensional rift. Yet its contents only throws them deep into an interdimensional conflict that could end all time! (Set after Star Trek episode 27; "The Alternative Factor") _

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own Star Trek, Dr. Who, the Federation of Planets, Daleks or any of that business.  
><em>*Yes I love "A Wrinkle in Time" by L'Engle! I thought the title fit my story and I realize that it is not original. <em>_

_Well it's sure been awhile since I wrote anything for fun! Welcome to my first Dr. Who and Star Trek fics all in one. This idea has been simmering in my head for years and after much reviewing and editing, I think I've found something I'm happy with! I hope you enjoy my little contribution to these fantastic series...es? (plural for series? I dont know). Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Captain's Log, Star Date 3087.6: Lazarus is locked away for good in a void breaching time and space, in an eternal battle with his alternate self – a sane and respectable anti-matter twin, Lazarus B who came from some alternate universe. Mr. Spock informed me that theories of an anti-matter universe have been around for some time, but it appears that the Enterprise is its first witness. I now feel a direct course to Star Fleet command is necessary to report this groundbreaking discovery in person…<em>

Captain James T. Kirk sat brooding in his chair as the unknown dead planet grew smaller and smaller until it finally faded among the stars. Long after the curious mystery of Lazarus and his alternate twin, the crew heard the sentence "and what of Lazarus…" running in endless repeat from their Captain's lips; quiet enough to be faded out as background noise, but eerie enough was his tone that it plagued the conscious of the crew members and made them pass worried glances at his frozen figure upon the helm.

Spock dismissed the Captain's antics as shock and with words spoken coolly and detached, temporarily steadying the anxiety of the other members on the Bridge.  
>"The Captain evidently had interactions with Lazarus or his other self of which none of us are aware." The half-Vulcan said in the familiar steady monotone. His aquiline face remained as placid and unreadable as the expanse of a frozen lake. "He naturally holds some grim knowledge of which the rest of the crew is ignorant and it has disturbed him."<p>

The First Officer knew well what thoughts the Captain entertained. They were thoughts of Lazarus B and his "foe", identical to him in nearly all aspects yet polar opposite in disposition, locked together in the corridor of Time and Space for all eternity for the preservation of all universes; for the preservation of time itself. In his mind, Captain Kirk was putting himself in the same situation. Mr. Spock could almost hear his superior's mind spinning as he questioned his own strength.

Could he, Captain Kirk, lend himself to such a horrific fate if it meant the survival of Time? A strong sense of duty and a selfless mind lead the answer to likely be 'yes' if he were given the same circumstances, yet James Kirk was possessed by the pure selflessness of Lazarus's actions and the hellish fate he assigned himself to. It was this the Captain pondered; the horror of being trapped with your worst enemy for all time…with your worst enemy being yourself.

"Scotty t' the Bridge," The thickly accented voice of the Enterprise's head engineer came from the speaker at the arm of the Captain's chair and James Kirk was brought back to the present reality and immediately pressed the intercom.

"Kirk here."

"Capt'n, I and sum of te crew have been noticin' a change in te air; a surge o' energy in space, sir."

"An energy surge, Scotty?" Kirk's eyes seemed to spark as the usual daring fire lit in his eyes. His posture straightened into a confidant pose and he at once became the adored Captain all the crew revered.

"Yes Captin'. All throughout te ship I've b'n getting' calls since we left that planet."

"Have you…" Kirk's voice trailed off until he fell silent entirely and the bridge seemed to freeze in the absence of its sound.  
>"Mr. Spock." After some time, Captain Kirk directed his gaze to his First Officer. "Have you gotten any unusual readings?"<p>

The pointy-eared man turned to his station and looked momentarily through his eyepiece before turning back to the Captain.

"Yes and no, Captain." The Vulcan replied as he peered over his station.

"What do you mean, Mr. Spock?"

"It is almost exactly as before, Captain." The Science Officer said. As he spoke, his thick eyebrows seemed to become even more angled and nearly met in the middle of his forehead. "There are readings of a sudden surge in energy that seems to be rippling across all of space and time as we speak, but they are much like the radiation we glimpsed on the planet. They are here, but give off no measurable substance as if they don't exist…"

The view screen in front of the helm suddenly flickered and the office at Star Command came into view. The Admiral sat before the members of the Bridge with his square jaws set hard as steel and his eyes grim.  
>"Captain Kirk, I thought you reported that the hole in Time was closed near Starbase 200 and the man, Lazarus, was keeping it so."<p>

"I believe I did, sir." Kirk replied, standing at attention.

"Well then Captain, I suppose it is a mystery then as to why Star Command and every Star Fleet ship and station in the Federation is calling in to report ripples of energy that have been traced back to that same planet your crew just left."

"That's impossible, sir."

"Evidently not, because it is happening as we speak-"

"Captain," Spock called urgently.

"Yes, Mr. Spock?" Turning from the monitor, Kirk came to the Vulcan's side.

"The energy has become a more distinct pattern of wavelengths. They are sound waves sir. Shall I patch them in to the intercom systems of the ship?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Spock."

Spock flicked a switch on the command board and the sound of a siren echoed through the transmission, repeating the same lonely echo louder and louder. On the view screen, a Lieutenant came into view and the admiral muted the transmission as he heard the report. He returned to the transmission.

"We are now getting reports of sound waves; long drawn out echoes of the same sound over and over, like a siren."

"We are receiving similar sounds as well, Admiral." The young Captain said. "Lieutenant Uhra, patch the waves through to Star Fleet Command."

The Admiral nodded. "They are an exact match. We are getting calls from all over the Federation reporting siren-like sound waves. I will call Intelligence and order them to trace the source. I want you to report to Star Fleet Command in person, Captain Kirk."

"I already have the course plotted Admiral. Kirk out,"

The stone face of the Commander-in-Chief flickered out and the vast blackness of space returned to the Enterprise's view screen. The unsettling echo of that screeching siren still rang inside the bridge. The Captain noticed his crew was unnerved by it.

Suddenly the two men stationed at the helm cried. "Captain! The view screen!"

The Captain's guarded eyes flashed towards the front of his ship, failing to believe the sight before them. Spiraling toward the Enterprise, whirling out of control, was a flashing blue box.

"It is the source of the siren, Captain." The Vulcan First Officer confirmed from his station. It was whirling too fast to identify, but Spock's sensitive equipment found it was made of wood.  
>"Impossible…" Spock muttered. "No plant-based material of any kind could withstand the variances in pressure and extreme temperatures experienced in space-travel."<p>

The Captain hurriedly called to Engineering. "Mr. Scotty! Relay a tractor-beam on the unidentified blue object and rein it in for examination!"

Black smoke billowed from the hodge-podge of buttons and levers, creating a thick, noxious fog around the circular tower from which the vessel was controlled. The fog was so dense you couldn't see an inch away from your face, but little did it matter for the solitary passenger was sprawled across the floor. All around the circular room, the lonely song of a siren rebounded off the oddly twisted metal platforms, ramps and oddly colored walls, but even its great volume could do nothing to rouse the unconscious body. It was quite dead to the world.

Bright blue light shot suddenly through the small circular windows that dotted the room and through the cracks in the double-door entrance which opened the way to countless new adventures. The erratic spinning slowed and finally came to a stop, darkness enveloped the vessel, and its song ceased.

In the transporter room, a large blue rectangular box stood on the beaming platform. A small crowd of bewildered ensigns stared at it as the mysterious siren slowly faded in volume and finally fell silent. Air hissed as the hydraulic doors slid open and the Captain strode in with the First Officer, Doctor, and Head Engineer in tow. All halted before the inexplicable object. It just did not make any sense!

The thing before them was nothing more than a wooden box. Deep blue paint could be seen in the few patches where it was not scorched black. It looked much like a shed, with its double-doors fastened with nothing more than a simple metal latch, whose design must have been outdated by a millennia! On the top of the structure on all four sides were the words "Police Box". A small bulb sat dead-center on the top of the box, which made a feeble flash. This, the First Officer concluded, must have been the source of the siren. In the small windows around the inscription, black soot could be seen on the inside.

The Head Engineer, Mr. Scott, was the first to approach. He stepped upon the platform and circled cautiously around the box. "T'is vessel is impossible, Capt'n!"

"I can make nothing of it either," remarked First Officer Spock, who approached the structure with his tricorder and began to scan its surface. "However the outside of the structure is badly burned and I am getting readings of more significant damage inside."

"Well we have to open it up then!" The Doctor exclaimed. "What if there's someone hurt in there?"

"Don't be too quick, Bones." The Captain cautioned. "Whatever's inside might be dangerous."

With Phasers drawn, the men approached the blackened doors. Captain Kirk nudged the latch with his weapon, but it held fast. With one hand, he pried at the lock, but it had the same effect.

"McCoy, Scotty, Spock, I need a hand!"

The three men rushed to their Captain's aid. Together, they pried at the latch, straining with the effort. It wasn't long before they fell away, discouraged. Picking himself up from the floor, Kirk lunged at the door and bounced back.  
>"Okay! All of you on three, ready? One, two, <em>three<em>!"

All cried out as they lurched against the doors. With a groan, the wood gave away and the team fell through into a cloud of blackness.

All hacking and coughing, the head officers were aided by the ensigns, who rushed to their aid. Stepping back, the Captain waited for the smoke to clear before he rushed in bravely, with the Doctor close behind.

Through the toxic atmosphere, the pair was greeted with an incredible sight. The small wooden shed contained a vast room of twisting spirals of unknown metal alloys. A staircase lead to a platform where a massive column riddled with devices towered to the ceiling, which arched nearly twenty feet above and all around them the brightly colored walls were riddled with circular windows and dark spaces where corridors lead off to unknown depts.

"Well I'll be damned, Jim! It's bigger on the inside!" Doctor McCoy exclaimed. "What outlandish race does this beauty belong to?"

"I don't know Bones, but that looks like our man." Kirk pointed towards a figure that lay sprawled across the platform by the tower of instruments. It was hard to make it out through the remaining smoke, but from where they stood it looked human enough.

The Captain and Doctor rushed to the side of the fallen figure, Phasers at ready. The weapons were shielded when it was clear the unknown man showed no signs of consciousness. Dr. McCoy knelt down and put his fingers to the man's neck. "His pulse is extremely low, Jim and fading fast. I need to get him to Sick Bay if we can have any chance of saving him."

With an arm over each man's shoulder, the unconscious humanoid was dragged out of the mysterious vessel and revealed to the crowd of curious crewmen.

His clothes were outdated by thousands of years. His brown tweed jacket was scuffed and blackened, and his thick brown hair matted and disheveled; hanging down to obscure his sooty face. And my god was that a bow tie? By now a massive crowd had gathered along the corridor outside and muffled gasps and puzzled remarks were passed down the line of uniformed spectators like a game of Telephone as the Captain and his top four officers past by, carrying the impossible man.

"Aren't you all supposed to be running a Star Fleet ship?" Captain Kirk shouted at their idle forms. "Get back to your posts, all of you!"

With those words, the Captain made his crew disperse to their stations like a foot scatters an ant hill and the party of four continued their grim escort to Sick Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later the man was laid in a bed and wired to Sick Bay's monitoring system, where his all his vitals, nutrient intake and level of discomfort were to be monitored twenty-four hours a day. Dr. McCoy had just finished a full examination of the mysterious man and returned to his niche in a far corner of Sick Bay to record his findings.

"_Medical Report; Stardate 3087.6 _

_I have completed my examination of the strange man that came aboard the Enterprise today. There is evidence on his chest, legs, and arms of third degree burns, but by the time I got him wired to the monitoring system they had made significant progress without any medical attention. I underwent the standard preliminary examinations of the patient's vitals. His heart beat is almost undetectable and I could not detect any breathing. He is hooked up to the life support system, but it doesn't seem to be doing much. Judging by his vitals, he appears to be nearly dead, yet his tissue is healing at an alarming rate. I believe he is in a self-induced coma; regenerating comas are common in some species so they may devote all their energy to the healing process. _

_What I discovered in the physical examinations was astounding. This man is not human, though he has every appearance of being one on the outside. For one, his body temperature is below freezing! Yet his heart is still beating, though barely. I counted twenty-six ribs instead of 24…and even the electronic readings backed me up on that. I did not miscount. I am still unable to locate the lungs. They aren't a major organ anywhere. Instead, this man has _two_ hearts; one on the left like a human's and one on the right where his lungs should be. I also discovered two livers. All other organs are the same as a human's, but the appendix is missing. I have collected a sample of this fascinating creature's blood. It is thicker than a human's and slightly orange in color. I will report my discoveries on that later. Examination closed._"

Dr. McCoy leaned back in his chair, giving his computer a puzzled look. He glanced back towards the comatose man. No sign of movement, life, anything. Not knowing his species, he couldn't back up his regenerative coma theory. McCoy hoped to God this man would live. He longed to talk to him; to find out what sort of creature he was, to learn more about the extraordinary physiology of his species! This man made his research on _Vulcan_ biology dull as a doornail.

Late into the night, Captain Kirk tracked down Dr. McCoy in the laboratory as he peered into his high-powered microscope.

"I see you're up late, Bones. How are your examinations coming?"

"This man is a biological gem, Jim!" McCoy exclaimed. He never took his eyes from the sample in front of him. "I mean, there is no blood type! There are no A or B antibodies…no antibodies that I can distinguish. And the structure of the hemoglobin is very unusual. I've never seen such a structure. If anything, it makes his blood highly regenerative. Look here Jim! You can see the cells reforming and dividing. This man's metabolism must be off the charts…"

The Captain placed his eye on the looking glass. The microscope automatically adjusted the focus. He could see the hundreds of little blood cells, dividing rapidly into thousands, millions, over and over. Kirk was not a medical man, but the little he remembered from biology courses at the Academy was enough to find significance in those hyperactive little cells. "Hmm…have you determined his species?"

"No! I have been examining charts of every known alien species all night and there is no match anywhere. I really don't think we've encountered anything like him before. He has _two _hearts!"

"Well I can't wait until this man wakes up." Kirk withdrew from the microscope. "I would love to know what he has to do with that planet and you will be free to grill him on the biology of his species. But in the mean time, you should get Mr. Spock in here and show him what you've found. I bet he'd be interested. Good night Bones."

"Night Jim."

Alone, among the low hum and rhythmic beeps of the machines, lay the unknown man as stiff and cold as a corpse. Indeed, with his bodily temperature now touching -16 degrees Celsius, the body froze whatever touched it. Yet, if his body were to be cut open, one would find it burning. Deep inside, the cadaver's blood was boiling; its cells in a frenzy of dividing, separating, and dividing again. Inside, the cells went to work repairing damaged DNA and on the outside, if one watched for long enough, the raw, discolored yellow and white patches of severely burned flesh could be seen undergoing all the stages of healing in the course of a night. The afflicted patches opened at the cracks, oozing a discolored liquid, blackened, scabbed, and fell away. It took only ten hours for new healthy skin to form and emerge with the old layer shed around the body like a grotesque halo.

The eyeballs could be seen rolling under the skin. Occasionally the long thin fingers shifted or the lip twitched. Surfacing from the thick darkness, he was aware of the air around him and that the smells and sounds of his environment were unfamiliar. He sent conscious signals from his brain to both hearts, starting them up again at will. Without ever exhaling, he mentally sighed as he felt the warmth of his blood circulate through his veins again. He became conscious of breath as the respiratory system surged and with a gasp he came back to life.

His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, heaving as he engulfed all the air he could. "HA!" He exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear as he threw the blanket back. He examined his hands, arms, chest, legs, and felt around his face; completely healed.

His skin was covered in patches with wires connecting him to a life supporting computer system. With a chuckle, he yanked the pads from his skin. The computer went wild, blaring a warning siren as its patient quitted its care without authorization.

"Nononono! Be quiet! _Shhh_!" The man hissed to the machine, hands fluttering over the controls. He looked around the room frantically. "Where's my screw driver!"

Just then, he heard the sound of hissing air and the doors to the medical room slid open as two figures ran in.

* * *

><p><em>Well here's to another chapter! The Doctor rises! By the way, all my information on Galifreyan phisiology came from the TARDIS index file. Incase you're interested. :) <em>

_Criticism and reviewing are strongly encouraged. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

The decks of the Enterprise were completely deserted. Only the few officers on night patrol were left roaming the corridors and piloting the bridge. The Enterprise ran on Old Earth Time; Pacific Time to be specific. All Star Fleet ships operated on Pacific Time, the same time zone as Star Fleet headquarters in San Francisco. By the standard clock, it was just past three AM.

It was at this ungodly hour that Doctor McCoy was waked by an emergency siren from Sick Bay. Leaping from his bed, he checked the monitor by his bedside. The life support systems had been disengaged. Throwing on his uniform, McCoy buzzed the Captain's quarters on his way to Sick Bay.

"Jim! Jim, are you awake?" He hissed into his portable communicator.

The voice of Captain Kirk replied gruff with sleep. "Ahh…I'm awake now. What is it Bones?"

"Sickbay! The life support computer has been disengaged. Come quick! I think our man's awake!"

The Captain met Dr. McCoy in the elevator leading to Sick Bay. "Do you have your Phaser?" Kirk warned. They harbored strangers aboard the Enterprise many a time, and not all of them ended up being trustworthy.

"Set on Stun." Bones held up the sleek, compact weapon with a smirk. Their visitors may sometimes be homicidal but at least their captors were humane.

The doors slid open, and with Phasers set on stun, they entered the dark medical room.

Lit by the glowing blue light of the machines was a tall figure sitting up in one of the beds. McCoy activated the lights and turned off Life Support, killing the siren. Before them sat a perfectly healthy male; a brown-eyed Caucasian with thick brown hair and a glowing smile. The smile threw them off guard with its ease. This man seemed so _comfortable_, receiving the three strangers with drawn weapons as if he had been expecting them.

"Oh good you're humans! Humans are my specialty…well I mean they're easier to deal with than a lot of other people out there. Earth is my favorite planet you know." The man's voice was happy, jovial, and colored with a thick British accent. Like the smile, his unusual greeting was given with the upmost comfort.

The yellow-shirted Captain cleared his throat and spoke first. "Ehem…yes. We're human. I am Captain James Kirk and you are aboard my ship, the Enterprise. You were found in the middle of a Star Fleet Investigation and we have your ship. We just need to ask you a few questions and if you are of no importance to us, you can be on your way."

"I'm on a ship, huh? Medical equipment is too advanced for the twenty-second century (that's the one I just left). But we can't be further than the year 3106.84. I'd say early in the 2900's…maybe even 3000. Ah, but that _still_ doesn't seem right!" By this time, the man was up and moving around the room without a care in the world that he was stark naked. McCoy cringed as the man fiddled with his sensitive machinery and examined it with a critical eye.

"You're in the year 3087.6, if you wanted to know." McCoy snapped. "Now for God's sake stop messing with my instruments who-ever you are!"

The man's hands froze mid-reach. He immediately stepped away from the main computer, putting an exaggerated three foot distance from everything. "I'm sorry." He said, solemn and sincere. "Sometimes I just get carried away, I love new stuff! But I'm sure you're all very confused. I'm the Doctor." The naked man approached McCoy and Kirk and held out his hand in greeting. Both men shook it hesitantly.

"Doctor what?" Asked Kirk.

"Oh, just the Doctor. It's what everyone calls me."

"Okay _Doctor_ my name is Dr. McCoy. I am the head surgeon. And I have to say even with today's technology, third degree burns are hard to fix. I've never seen anyone heal so fast!"

"Yes. We all have a lot of questions to ask you, _Doctor_." Kirk stepped in. "Bones, get this man a uniform and have him meet me in interrogation room 1B in two hours."

"Interrogation room?" The man called the Doctor asked after the retreating figure of Captain Kirk. McCoy tugged his elbow.

"He's not going to _do_ anything. You showed up at a bad time and we need to ask you some questions. It's just Star Fleet regulations. That's all." McCoy held up a yellow shirt and a pair of black pants. "This is a standard Star Fleet uniform. I suggest you put this on."

"Where are my clothes?" The Doctor asked, eyeing the mustard yellow uniform with distaste.

"They're safe. Here just put this on."

The Doctor pulled back, wrinkling his lip. He defiantly shook his head. "I'd much rather have my own." He said. "I think better in a bow tie. Bow ties are cool."

"Bow ties? What? Oh nevermind. Why can't you just cooperate and wear the uniform? Every suspect involved in a Star Fleet investigation is required to wear an inspected uniform. It's so we don't get maniacs pulling weapons out of nowhere. Just put it on!"

"Well, you see my clothes are very special to me. We've been traveling together for years. They stay with me wherever I go." He then paused and looked down at his bare chest. "Well…most of the time. They're sentimental and I promise they're not dangerous. My only weapon is a screwdriver!"

It was really pointless to argue with the man. He wasn't the sort to take no for an answer. McCoy knew the Captain would be furious to know that his best friend put the Enterprise in jeopardy because this moron refused to wear the required clothes, but he seemed honest (and my God they were just clothes!). With a sigh the medical man set the uniform aside and retrieved his clothes.

McCoy watched this peculiar man as he dressed. _Two hearts…__**two**__ hearts!_ He just couldn't shake the thought! What purpose could it serve? What was he?

"Umm, Doctor?" It felt so odd to address him by that title!

"What's up!" He was hopping around the room, struggling to maintain his balance as he pulled his legs through his pants.

"In my examinations I found your physiology amazing. Now I've examined many humanoids of all different star systems in my day but I've never found a life form with _two_ separate cardiovascular systems and a respiratory bypass system! What are you?"

The Doctor was staring at McCoy, grinning from ear to ear. "I thought you'd never ask!" He said laughing as he moved for his shirt. "I'm a Timelord; last of my kind."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Aw, don't be! Life goes on. It's been going on for me for seven hundred years without them. After a few hundred years, you get used to being alone. Ah! These shirts! I hate it when you button them wrong!"

McCoy's jaw almost hit the floor. "Did you just say _seven hundred_ _years_? You're seven hundred years old?"

"Noooooo! I wish I were that young! No, I'm 909. I was around two hundred when I took, er, _borrowed_ the TARDIS and left home."

"Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey. 'The shining world of the Seven Systems'. It was the most beautiful place in the universe; there will never be a planet like her! But I guess you could say that for any planet. They're all unique in one way or another…like thumb prints." The Doctor's voice dropped to a lower note as he spoke and Bones could have sworn he saw tears threaten his eyes. "She's all gone now; lost in the last great Time War. There's nothing left of those crimson red fields, the shining copper moons, and the trees with silver leaves. I've never seen silver leaves anywhere else before…have you seen sliver leaves?"

The Doctor fell silent and turned from McCoy, diverting his whole attention to getting dressed. McCoy figured it was his turn to speak, however uncomfortable it felt. "Um…no. No I haven't…"

The Doctor simply nodded, but said nothing more. Time crawled slowly by in the silence as he stood there, placidly staring at nothing in particular. McCoy supposed he was remembering some ancient memory of this lost Gallifrey or this Time War business he was going on about. He wanted to know more about the fascinating history of the Doctor and his fantastical lost world but didn't know what question to ask first. Luckily they would meet Kirk in a few minutes and all his questions could be answered.

"Come on." He said. "I better take you the Captain. Follow me."

Kirk called his First Officer from the Bridge and instructed Security Officer Sulu to take over command. He needed a second opinion on their peculiar suspect aboard the Enterprise. There was no conclusive proof that he had anything to do with the reopening of the rift, but the appearance of that blue box was too uncanny to ignore.

The doors of Interrogation Room 6 hissed as they opened and the Captain's most valued crewman entered on silent feet.

"You summoned me, Captain?"

"Yes, Mr. Spock. I need to talk to someone and, well, frankly you're the best man for it." Kirk said with a smile. He motioned for the rigid man to sit in the vacant seat beside him. "Sit down, Spock."

"Thank you, Captain." The half-Vulcan sat, directing his full attention to his Captain.

"It's about that man we beamed aboard yesterday. I can't get it out of my head."

"Well, I assume you are to see him in few minutes, Captain." Spock deduced. "That is why we are meeting in an interrogation room."

"Yes, Spock. That's right. I actually wanted you to be here for the questioning, since you're the most…_composed_ of all of us. Did Dr. McCoy show you the results of his examinations?"

"He did, Captain. And I found them most intriguing." Spock replied with a slow nod, "especially the discovery of a binary cardiovascular system and the absence of antibodies in the blood. I've taken the liberty to do some of my own experiments with the good Doctor's samples and I also discovered that the DNA is structured in a triple helix. And despite his extraordinary metabolism, his average body temperature remains at approximately 16 degrees Celsius. Additionally I partook in Mr. Scott's study of the craft the man evidently used for conveyance. Its outer appearance is shockingly primitive, obviously meant to disguise it in older times. The sheer size and complexity of the ship within the box, however, is nothing like any technology we have encountered before. Neither Mr. Scott nor I have been able to determine how it is operated but I have formed a definite hypothesis as to its purpose."

"And what is that, Spock?"

"The vessel is designed primarily for time travel, though as we have seen it can be used for linear travel through one time or dimension. I do not know if the vessel is capable of _interdimensional_ travel as its outer structure seems quite unstable, but after seeing the inside I suppose anything could be possible as to its use."

Kirk laughed. "Wow, Spock! Quite the hypothesis indeed! Why couldn't you just admit that you're as stumped as the rest of us?"

"I do not pretend to be so Captain." Spock retorted dryly. "But no matter. Has the good Doctor been able to determine the subject's species?"

"He called himself a 'Timelord', but I don't know if that's his species or his little nickname." To Kirk's surprise, Spock's face expressed bewilderment. His angled eyebrows rose and he appeared on the verge of gaping.

"Captain," he said hoarsely, "did you just say this man is a _Timelord_?"

Spock rarely showed signs of alarm, and Kirk was particularly unnerved by this display. "Yeah, that's what he calls himself. What of it, Spock?"

The half-Vulcan stared at his hands. "The Timelords were a very ancient race from Vulcan mythology." He said slowly. "Songs and epics of their great powers and their world, the red planet Galifrey, have been retold for generations. But to my knowledge, Captain, they are purely fictional-"

The doors hissed open and Dr. McCoy walked in with the mysterious man in tow; dressed in the brown tweed jacket, bow tie, and pants they discovered him in. Kirk glared at McCoy.

"Bones, don't you know the procedure?" He growled. "Why is he wearing his clothes? We can't trust him yet."

"He refused to wear anything else. I examined the rules to him myself, Jim, but he just wouldn't comply. His clothes are safe though. All I found was this." McCoy handed Kirk a small bronze device. It was a strange tool, constructed in a haphazard fashion with several different metals. It had a split end that held a glowing green light. "He says it's his screw driver."

The Captain and his First Officer exchanged glances and Kirk passed the "screwdriver" over to Spock. "Alright. Well, hopefully you can clear all this up for us, Doctor. Sit down."

* * *

><p><em>Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback,comments, and whathaveyou. <em>

_Next time we get to see what's been going down in the Void!_


End file.
